Permen
by Ricchi
Summary: Niat Sakura baik ngasih permen tapi jadi bala karena pesan memalukan di balik bungkus permen—"Hn. Pulang tutorial kutunggu di lobby."—eh? Membawa berkah juga sih, ternyata. / Judul ngasal, summary asdf, isi ... coba aja dibuka x') Mind to RnR? ;3


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _pendek_ _,_ _undeteccable typo(s)_ , bahasa kurang baku dan jauh dari kata sempurna. Rated T buat aman aja x)

.

 **Permen**

.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru tentunya anak umur delapan belas tahun lebih seperti dirinya, Haruno Sakura, masih perlu banyak adaptasi.

Contoh simpelnya seperti sekarang. Entah apa karena perempuan itu belum bisa menyeimbangkan waktu tidur dan belajarnya atau memang dosennya yang menjabarkan materi soal substansi genetika memang terdengar seperti mendongeng.

Ruangan kelas bercat hijau kalem dengan suhu rendah membuat mata ikut berat. Suara dokter yang kurang jelas tengah berkicau turut memperburuk keadaan.

Sudah seminggu lebih ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tentu saja ia sudah mulai mengerti trik untuk melawan kantuk. Ia telah membawa sebotol air minum, minyak angin—yang dimalfungsikan—juga yang terpenting amunisi snack. Jangan lupakan yang paling penting. Permen.

Sakura curi-curi pandang ke sekitar. Dirasa sudah aman ia pun melesatkan tangannya menuju tasnya untuk mengambil permen. Ia kembali fokus pada dokter di depan sana yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan soal kodon. Iya fokus, fokus pada rasa permen yang manis-manis _mint_ di mulut. Bah.

Mulai merasa bosan, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke teman yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia nyaris tersedak permen. Kok bisa ya, ia baru sadar kalau yang duduk di sebelahnya dari tadi ... si ganteng kecengan beribu kaum hawa kampus?

Sakura menatapi garis wajah pemuda tampan itu. Ingin tertawa juga, sih. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan kulit putih itu kurang tidur. Ia juga terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mencolek lengan pemuda itu.

"Nih," tutur Sakura sembari memamerkan senyum. Ia menyodorkan permen yang ia punya.

Laki-laki itu diam sebentar, sebelum mengambil permen dari tangan Sakura.

Oke. Kembali fokus mencatat, Haruno. Gadis itu mulai berkutat dengan bindernya untuk mencatat soal struktur kromosom. Masalahnya, meskipun sudah dipelajari di SMA mata kuliah ini tetap suka memakan korban. Mata kuliah genetika, muatan lokal di semester pertama yang sering membuat para mahasiswa mengulang.

Sakura sedang menggambar model kromosom berbentuk telosentrik. Namun, interupsi dari Uchiha Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya membuat tangan Sakura seolah kehabisan minyak sendi. Kaku.

"Hn. Pulang tutorial kutunggu di _lobby_ ," ucapnya cuek.

Sakura _cengo_. Ia menatap heran Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup juga sih ... entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

Pemuda dengan wajah bak papan itu balas menatapnya, ia menyodorkan bungkus permen yang tadi diberikan oleh Sakura.

 _Jalan yuk...:*_

Krik.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau permen mint yang ia konsumsi memiliki pesan-pesan alay di bagian belakang bungkusnya? _Shannaro!_

.

.

.

.

.

end

.

.

A/N: Bahahahaha! Ini based from my true story. Tapi tentu aja di edit di beberapa bagian x))) judulnya ngasal. Abaikan.

Pesan moral: Kalo kalian mau ngasih permen macem kiss atau relaxa ke cowok, liat dulu pesan di belakangnya biar ga malu :') ntar dikira modus kan bahaya. Kalo kayak si Sakura sih ane juga mau xD

Eniwey, finally saya bikin fesbuk /promosi/. Temennya masih nol xD saya ndeso banget gangerti pake fesbuk sekarang :') add aja, cari Ricchi. Pp-nya kang mas 2D ganteng yang lagi senyum(?)

.

.

.

Omake

Kedua mata Sasuke nyaris terpejam. Mengerjakan tugas soal _mind mapping_ yang harus disertai dengan berbagai teori benar-benar membuatnya ngantuk. Ia baru selesai jam tiga dini hari karena harus menemani ibunya berbelanja sampai larut.

Sasuke terbangun kala merasakan seseorang mencolek lengannya.

"Nih."

Sasuke mengambil permen yang disodorkan gadis itu. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dongkol saat melihat pesan yang tertera di balik bungkusnya.

 _Ih jomblo :(_

Walaupun mukanya datar tapi Sasuke merasa tertampar. Ia pun mengambil beberapa permen yang ada dalam sakunya. Setelah memilih sebuah pesan yang menurutnya lumayan, ia pun kembali berucap, "Hn. Pulang tutorial kutunggu di _lobby_."

Nah. Modusnya berhasil, 'kan? Buktinya wajah Sakura terlihat bersemu merah.

.


End file.
